Polish Alphabet
Polish Alphabet is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Patchimator and verified by BlazeD77. The level is long in length and is intended to be an all Polish megacollab. It was pushed off the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]] on October 20th, 2019 by Anoxysm. Gameplay * BlazerYT: There are triple spikes and a difficult part of the cube, where you need to keep certain timings. Also, there is a robot segment, where you need to hold a certain amount of time. * Ezel142: You need to play at the stage of a wave with horribly narrow corridors with changes of gravity, dimensions and a bifurcation portal. Then there is a short difficult stage of the ship with a narrow passage at the end. * Viraldl: The cube section begins, where you need to make difficult timings, especially at the end, jumping over double spikes. * Ylliee: You play as a spider, and then like a ball, where you must accurately make changes in gravity. * Michciach: This is one of the most difficult parts. You play as a very complex dual cube and ship. Then the ship's straight fly begins. * Texic: Another crazy dual begins: a cube and a robot. The robot is replaced by a ship, and later you again pass a narrow passage on the ship. * Supris: A difficult ship sequence with a short dual. Then we play a single ball at a very high speed, and later comes a short stage of a tricky cube section. * Ricomeister: We continue to play for the cube. Later, there is a frequent change of cube and UFO shapes. Zgredekwk: Short Break Time. Then you need to press the spheres by timings on the cube stage. You pass a narrow corridor in Cuba with complex taps, and then a short but complicated ship. * Patchimator: You play for the ball, where you need to precisely replace gravity and perform timings on the spheres. * Lazyer: The final part. You play a complex cube section. Then you pass on the straight-fly ship sequence, and the cube continues again. * Ricomeister: You see the logo of the level in the form of the territory of Poland in the colors of the flag of the country, the nicknames of the participants of the collaboration and checking. User Coins * The first coin is located at 39%. It is free to take, but you must take the key. ** The key is at 29%. You need to quickly teleport to the top block. * The second coin is located at 68%. You just have to jump at break time. But you must pre-assemble the key. ** The key is at 64%. It is necessary to make a difficult jump on the stage of the cube to get to the block. * The third and final coin is located almost at the very end, at 97%. You just need to stick to the main gameplay and jump over the double spikes. But to get it, you need a key. ** The key is at 86%. At the ball segment, you need to change the gravity. Trivia * Polish Alphabet is free to copy * The level contains 105,698 objects. * This is Patchimator’s first Extreme Demon level and second megacollab. * All collab members are from Poland, while the verifier BlazeD77 is from Canada. * This is the first Extreme Demon to use Electroman Adventures by Waterflame. * A large amount of text can be found offscreen in the level editor * The letter Q can be found in Michciach’s part, despite it being absent from the actual Polish alphabet. * Polish Alphabet became infamous for its late blue orb timings scattered throughout the level. * The level is dedicated to Nexus and Dorami. * On July 20th, 2019, Patchimator released a nerf update for Polish Alphabet as he wanted to make the level more fun and playable. The update was met with mixed reception from the community. * Kapinapi was the verifier of the original version of the level. * Polish Alphabet received a sequel called Thunder Alphabet which aimed to avoid the failures of its predecessor. Media Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Top 150